The use and exchange of electronic content (e.g., text, audio, images, audiovisual or multimedia material, executables) between users is one of the key functions of any business. Conventional methods of using and exchanging content have been error-prone, insecure and inefficient. Electronic content often is lost and wrong versions of the content exchanged.
Sharing the right content with the right person at the right time is challenging enough for businesses to manage on fixed personal computers. However, with the advent of mobile devices, new issues surrounding the sharing of content are arising. One of these issues is security of content such as electronic documents comprising confidential business information.
Conventional intranet applications do not provide productivity growth required for corporations that need to deliver secure information to mobile users. Such intranet applications are not able to deliver content including rich media file structured information, or embrace Internet and social media sourced content in a way that encourages users to engage with the content to improve work effectiveness. Conventional intranet applications do not work efficiently on current and future generation mobile devices like mobile telephones, tablets and the like.
A need therefore exists for a more efficient and secure method of delivering electronic content to one or more users.